NHEAS
by Marjorie Nescio
Summary: Please check the introduction part of the first chapter for summaries of the stories in this 'not happily ever after series'. In short: dementia, jealousy, murder, bad sex, a thoughtless kiss and a verbal fight.
1. Losing Joseph

NHEAS

or

the Not Happily Ever After Series

~Introduction followed by chapter 1~

I like Clarisse & Joseph stories as much as you do. But why do they always end up fairy tale like?

I felt like writing some stories that don't end up with 'happily ever after'. So if there's romance in NHEAS, it will not necessarily be between the Queen and her Head of Security. If there's love, it won't always blossom. There will be drama and heartache, that is for sure.

Each chapter in this series covers a separate story. For your convenience I will use this introduction to summarize the chapters.

**Chapter 1** _Losing Joseph_ is inspired by Bernlef's book _Out of mind_ which describes the deterioration of a man suffering from dementia. _Losing Joseph_ is told from Joe's perspective and takes place after PD1. I neither can nor will claim that my story provides a realistic view on dementia.

**Chapter 2** _To be faithful_ features King Rupert who is jealous of the easy footing between his Queen and her bodyguard.

**Chapter 3 **_Bullets and beads_ is told in free verse from the point of view of a Genovian who witnessed a murder.

**Chapter 4** _Casanova_ is about two people who are in love and find out that they are not a match in bed. The story is written in the form of the Queen's private diary entries and it is set in 1998.

**Chapter 5** _It's in his kiss_ is about Mia making her grandmother talk to Joe after he found the love of his life.

**Chapter 6** _Who's afraid of Clarisse Romero _is set up as a play. The Queen and Joseph secretly spend a holiday. Joseph wants it to be romantic, but Clarisse has something to tell him and she finds out that her lover isn't jovial when drunk.

If you want more _unhappily ever after_: see my separate story _Ties that bond us_, in which a family celebration turns Joseph's world upside-down.

**Reviews will be appreciated!**

In case you are not interested in Princess Diaries stories only: I also wrote for Harry Potter and Sound of Music and I wrote crossovers for Sound of Music/Inglorious basterds and the Big Bang theory/the Walking dead.

OoOoO

1. Losing Joseph

To everyone at the Castle the Head of Security is having afternoon tea with Her Majesty. They don't know that right now we are simply Joseph and Clarisse. She is leaning against me, comfortable in my arms.

I rise and check if the door is locked. She raises her eyebrows at me, smiling.

´You already locked it,´ she says.

´It goes automatically,´ I tell her, ´So I'd forgotten. And just in case...´

It earns me another smile. I sit down next to her and we kiss. I love the scent of her. The feel of her. Her softness and silkiness. I pick her up and carry her to her bedroom.

´Joseph!´

´I want you,´ I say.

´I have an appointment with the Prime Minister in ten minutes!´

On_ Sunday_? Before I can make a fool of myself I remember it's Tuesday.

´What about a quickie?´ I grin.

She shakes her head but her eyes are warm.

I put her down and we kiss. She sighs when my lips caress her neck. I feel alive, as if I were made for this.

OoOoO

´What's his name... he plays the cripple in _the usual suspects_,´ someone wonders aloud as I happen to pass by.

´Al Pacino?´ a maid suggests.

´Kevin Spacey,´ I say.

´Yes: that's him! Thanks sir!´

See, there's nothing wrong with you, I tell myself. People just forget things sometimes.

OoOoO

I help her out of the car and formally address her: ´Your Majesty.´

´Thank you Joseph.´

Our eyes lock. I know that _she too_ thinks about last night and looks forward to an opportunity to make love again. To the world she is every inch the Queen, but in my arms she is passion incarnated.

After escorting her to her office, I make it for my own: I have some paper work to handle. Teballi, my second in command, joins me. When _I_ want to go straight ahead, _he_ turns left.

´Sir?´

´Yes?´

´Is the meeting cancelled?´

I check my watch.

´Is it that late already?´

I lead the way to the security meeting room and preside a meeting about the upcoming visit of the president of the Czech republic.

OoOoO

I tell Clarisse about my brother's idea to spend some time together.

´We haven't seen each other in almost a year,´ I add.

I don't like the way it sounds and I don't like saying it, but I can't stop myself and I even feel some triumph when she nods in acknowledgement that a year is too long for brothers to be apart.

´Will the two of you be doing anything special?´

´He wants to go fishing. His wife will be in London with a friend...´

She laughs: ´And that allows _him_ to do boys' things.´

I smile at her.

´Has your brother suggested a particular period?´

´That's what I need to discuss with _you_. Javier suggests to leave Wednesday fortnight.´

´At the start of the president's visit... Do you think Teballi can handle things?´

´If you prefer me to stay, I'll stay.´

She shakes her head.

´You haven't had a holiday in _years_. The fact that you even _mention_ the idea means that Teballi is more than capable.´

I'm not sure what to feel. I mentioned the idea because _I really would like to spend time with Javier_. Why am I so glad to have a few days off? It's not like _me_, especially not with the security risk being high with a Head of State visiting. But I should trust Teballi, whom I trained myself. It will be good for him to be in charge.

OoOoO

I tell Charlotte that I will take a holiday. She agrees it's a good idea.

´Why?´ I ask, alarmed.

´Well Joe, when's the last time you took time off?´

I give it a thought.

She laughs.

´See?´ she says.

I grin at her, feeling relieved.

When she hears _when_ I will leave, there's surprise in her eyes, but it is immediately replaced by trust. She makes me promise that I won't be supervising from a distance and that I take a _real_ holiday.

OoOoO

My brother's back is plaguing him so instead of going fishing we make long walks. I welcome the opportunity to talk.

We share recollections about our childhood and my brother, who's three years younger than I am, is impressed by my memory. He always loves to hear me talk about our mother, who had a fatal accident when he was six. It's good to be back home. I don't have any nightmares here.

I miss _her_ though and I sing her praises. I tell Javier how kind she is. How intelligent and diplomatic. How elegant and witty. He nods: I don't need to convince him about Clarisse's merits.

My brother being a discrete man, I hint that she and I... I just need someone to _know_. I think Charlotte suspects something and something tells me that princess Mia wouldn't be surprised to find out (_Go Joe!_), but well... I _understand_ we can't be together, but my affair with Clarisse is the most important relationship I ever had and... I need someone to _know_.

´Do you love her?´

I sigh with relief.

´With all my heart,´ I reply.

We walk in silence for a while.

´Are the two of you... a couple?´ Javier softly asks.

I smile. Javier swallows hard and his eyes get moist. He's always been emotional, my little brother. I feel as if a burden has been lifted from my shoulders and I explain this by reminding myself that it is normal to share your happiness with your closest relatives.

OoOoO

On nearing the Castle, I look forward to see her. Feel her. Make her moan with pleasure. But having to get back to _work_ gives me the same feeling as having to return to school used to give me. It will pass.

OoOoO

These gardens are beautiful.

I see Charlotte walking a huge white Poodle.

´That's a nice dog,´ I say to a gardener.

´Yes sir,´ he replies, ´Maurice is a fine dog. Doesn't mess with the plants that one, like Hector did.´

´Hector was a hunter,´ I grin, ´and he felt he should even hunt bushes.´

The gardener nods: ´His Majesty was fond of him.´

´I doubt _Her_ Majesty was though,´ I reply.

´Nor was I sir, nor was I.´

A dog barks right next to me.

´Pleased to meet you Maurice,´ I say.

I courtly nod at the woman walking him.

´A good day to you,´ I say.

She laughs.

´Are you returning to the Castle Joe?´

I might as well.

´May I walk you there?´ I ask.

Charlotte smiles and takes my offered arm.

´Are you already done checking the cameras?´

´Would I be talking to the gardener if I wasn't?´

OoOoO

The sound of rain awakes me. She is lying in my arms. I smile. My Clarisse. I caress her hip. Her skin is very sensitive and even though she's asleep, she stirs. I want to feel her wriggling underneath me. In and out. In and out.

I reach for the hand that's lying on my shoulder so I can gently push her on her back. I feel her seal ring.

The King! He might enter any moment!

I manage to sneak out of bed without disturbing her.

OoOoO

As I am trying to make the schedules for the coming month, I tell myself that it was a dream. I _dreamt_ about being alarmed that the King would find out. That's all. I shouldn't worry about it for that makes it hard to concentrate. Then again: I'm not forty any more. I will hand over making the schedules to Teballi and I will use the time I gain by that to exercise. It will help me relax.

OoOoO

´Are you the cook? My name is Joe. Joe Romero.´

The _moment_ I say it, the _moment_ I see her expression, I realise I've said something strange. Of course this is the cook! Caramba! She's devoted to the Queen, famous for her soup, feared by many. What's gotten into you Romero?

I wink at Charlotte, who tries not to giggle.

´I had you _there_ didn't I Mrs Danieli?´

I raise my eyebrows a few times. I know it makes for a charming sight.

The cook blushes and my men laugh. I grin.

OoOoO

´Shall we walk to the lake?´ Clarisse asks.

´I will walk to the moon with you,´ I say.

It earns me a feeble smile.

´I will not be _that_ demanding Joseph.´

For a few steps I enjoy the sight of her hand on my sleeve. Then, feeling a need to break the silence, I start talking about the princes. Do you remember _this_, I ask, do you recall _that_?

She does.

´Is something bothering you Joseph?´

´What makes you think so?´

She clears her throat.

´You seem out of sorts these days.´

Part of me is glad that she mentions it and the other part feels that there is nothing to worry about. Not really. I forget things and I recall them. That's all. Nothing to worry about.

´I'm getting older I suppose,´ I say with a smile, ´I seem to have more difficulty settling down after my break than I used to have.´

I want her to laugh and to reveal that it is something she recognises.

Clarisse merely casts me a glance before walking ahead. She looks at some noisily geese flying over.

´Teballi came to see me this morning,´ she remarks as she turns toward me, ´He was worried Joseph and so am -´

´He should know _better_ than to discuss his worries with _you,_´ I interrupt, ´I apologise my Queen, I will tell him to talk to _me_ about whatever it is he has on his mind.´

She tucks a lock of hair behind her ears. It means she's either impatient or nervous.

I can't make up my mind. Why not? I pride myself to be able to read her better than most people.

I _do_ know for sure she's lovely. The idea of losing her makes me sick at heart. I would never let go of _her_, would I?

´Querida,´ I start.

The expression on her face is one of surprise. I understand why: we never use endearments outside her suite.

She looks around.

Why does she have to be so... cautious? So logical?

I shrug. Suit me.

´I have to pee,´ I tell her.

I turn my back at her and start walking toward a tree.

_What_ did I just say?

I turn around. She's still standing where I left her, looking flabbergasted. Her eyes dart from my face to some point lower.

I nearly cry when putting my penis back inside my pants.

´Joseph...´

She walks toward me.

´I'm afraid,´ I moan, ´I'm afraid. I'm afraid. I'm afraid.´

Part of me scolds myself for acting childish and weak. The other part feels safe in her embrace.

´I'm scared!´ I all but wail.

I fall down to my knees. She doesn't let go of me and cradles me close. I'm crying.

´I don't want to be sick!´

She kisses my head.

´Maybe it's a virus that altered your... behaviour... Or an infection,´ she says.

´What if it's not?´ I whisper.

She kisses my head.

´I love you I love you I love you,´ I say, ´Remember.´

I hear her swallow.

OoOoO

Everyone thinks I'm on a special assignment, even Charlotte. She wants to know whether there's a threat to Her Majesty: why else would I stay in her office?

The idea that people believe the Queen is in danger should make me feel uncomfortable, but staying with her just feels _too_ good. And besides, it's not my idea to begin with.

I walk toward her. She's working at her desk and she can't see me approach. I kiss her neck and cup her breasts.

She stiffens.

´We're alone,´ I reassure her.

She places her hands on mine, to still them. She can't keep her body from responding though.

´You want me,´ I whisper in her ear before nibbling her ear-lobe.

She leans her head against my shoulder.

´Joseph, we- ´

´We have today. There might be no tomorrow,´ I softly say, I know not why.

She is silent for a moment but then she turns in her chair.

She swallows hard and it takes a moment before she faces me.

´I love you Joseph,´ she says, as she pulls down my face to cup it.

´Say that again.´

She does.

I kiss her.

´Again.´

´With all my heart,´ she says.

I softly push her backwards.

´No, "_I love you Joseph"_, not "_with all my heart"_. Again.´

I close my eyes and wait.

Her fingers caress my face.

´I love you. Ti amo,´ she says.

I shake my head.

I hear her inhale.

´I love you Joseph,´ she whispers.

I smile.

´Good! For _I_ love _you_ body and soul.´

To tease her I first kiss the tip of her cute nose. Than her cheeks.

They are wet.

For a moment I think this has to do with me. But why? I'd never hurt her. I'd never make her cry. Then it dawns on me: ´You're thinking about your son aren't you querida?´

I straighten up and gesture toward a sofa. She takes my offered hand and when I sit down, I drag her on my lap.

´Prince Philippe will always be in our hearts, won't he?´

She places her head in the crook of my neck.

I hold her and she clings to me, crying. I soothingly caress her back, glad that she allows herself to mourn for her child.

OoOoO

There's a man with us. Clarisse addresses him as _doctor_.

I look around. We're clearly not in a hospital. Unless it's a private hospital? No: there's a dog. He walks toward me.

´Nice dog!´ I praise.

´Joseph, could you sit with me please?´

She's wearing a navy blue dress.

´I used to be a marine,´ I say, ´And you look beautiful.´

She does. She reaches out her hand and I take it.

´My name is Joe Romero,´ I introduce myself. A stranger tries to catch her eye. I greet him as well.

´So,´ I start the meeting, ´I understand you want to discuss security issues?´

´Doctor Martin is here to discuss the results of a test Joseph.´

´What kind of doctor are you?´ I demand.

My question surprises him.

´I'm Her Majesty's personal physician,´ the man says, ´We've met before, remember?´

I don't see why anyone would think I know a Queen's doctor, but I nod. A nod can mean anything.

He starts talking about test results but there's a scab on my knuckle which is far more interesting than what he could have to say. Besides, if I don't take it off, the other little knuckles might get infected to.

A fair lady with sad eyes places her hand on mine.

´May I hold you?´ I politely ask. You never know: she might say yes.

She doesn't, but she nods all right.

When we are settled, a man starts to talk. Clarisse addresses him as _doctor_.

_Progressive_ he says and _dementia_.

Clarisse briefly closes her eyes, but I see it nonetheless.

I hold her tight.

´It will be all right,´ I promise her, ´You will get pills and then your illness will go away. I will take care of you mi amor.´

OoOoO

The people here are tense. I told them something about myself: that I was in the army and that I'm from Spain. Normally it makes people ask things like _which part of the army where you in_ or _are you from Madrid_. But these people just stare at each other and continue eating.

´I called Miss Charlotte,´ a woman whispers to someone else.

Miss Charlotte? Must be someone I haven't met yet.

´I was a navy seal,´ I offer.

I don't get so much as an admiring glance. They eye me all right, but as if they are uncomfortable with me being here. Oh no!

´I'm sorry,´ I say, ´but aren't the guards allowed to eat _here_? Or I am too early or too late? Please tell me.´

´No it's just fine,´ a woman says.

I enjoy my soup and after a while people start talking among themselves again.

I have my bowl refilled by a pretty maid. I smile at her but she averts her eyes.

Suddenly everyone rises. I respond a little too late, for when _I_ rise too (there must be a point in doing so) a refined voice already says: ´Please be seated.´

And there I stand. I see an elegantly dressed lady, wearing a long coat with a few drops on it. It must be raining.

´Joseph?´

Hoping there's another Joseph I stupidly ask: ´Do you mean _me_ ma'am?´

I _thought_ there was tension in the room, but now it builds even more.

´Yes I do Joseph.´

´I'm sorry ma'am, but may I ask how you know me?´

A maid starts to cry.

Why do I have the feeling that I'm in trouble?

My new colleagues are holding their breaths and stare at their plates. I can't expect them to help me.

´I've only just arrived you see,´ I continue.

The fair lady tucks a lock of hair behind an ear.

´I read your personnel file,´ she explains, ´and there was a picture of you in it.´

I nod understandingly, wondering what she could want of me.

´Could you come with me please?´

She walks toward the door. I catch a woman's eye and raise my eyebrows: should I follow the lady? She swallows and nods.

When I enter the corridor I see Clarisse.

´Querida!´

The door falls close behind me and I look over my shoulder to see if there's any danger. When I look back Clarisse is gone. There are a few men, a lady and a young woman.

´Where is she? What did you do to her?´ I yell.

´What is it Joseph? Who are you looking for?´

´Clarisse!´

I run away to find my lost love.

OoOoO

This place is beautifully decorated. Leather chairs. Heavy curtains. I'm not complaining, but no one asked me if I wanted to stay here and I'm afraid it's more expensive than I can afford. There's someone who brings meals! At first I didn't eat, not wanting people to think I was taking advantage, but now I will just tell the manager that I was placed here though I'd asked for a _cheap_ room. He'll have to agree with me that I can't be expected to pay for this luxurious suite.

I like to stare outside, to see birds and clouds.

Does a cloud ever wonder where he is? I know _I_ do. Does a bird ever feel that he's somewhere where he shouldn't be? I'm like a bird who should have left for the north. Or another direction. But my compass got broken and I missed the others because I slept in.

Bastards! First they steal part of me and then they don't wake me up.

Suddenly someone's standing behind me.

I turn around and push her against a wall. I scream that she should have woken me up. Or at least not have broken my needle thing.

When someone taps me on my shoulder, this thief says she's all right.

Ha! Not for long! I plan to find out if part of me is inside her head, but someone grasps my arm. Yes! A fight! I let go of the lady and turn around. The man behind me hesitates as to what to do, which is not done for a true warrior. I punch him in the stomach.

´Joseph!´

´It's mine!´ I cry out.

I turn around, proud to have a good strong body, and I hit the thief before this Joseph may come to her rescue.

I face the floor. Someone is sitting on top of me.

Maybe I ate this magic chocolate and now I'm bound to float unless they stop me from doing so.

´Your Majesty,´ a voice says, ´Are you all right?´

´I'm not a _king_,´ I say and at the same time a woman replies that she is fine.

I turn my head. I see a handsome young man who appears to have his lower leg on my back.

I smile at him. He looks both uncomfortable and determined.

´Are you Joseph?´ I ask.

He swallows.

´You can let go of him Capras,´ a woman orders.

´No!´ I cry out, ´I don't want to float to the ceiling!´

´I will hold you,´ a sweet voice says.

Someone grabs my hand and the man moves away from me.

I don't float! Wonderful. But you never know.

´Will you keep holding my hand please?´

´Of course I will.´

When I'm on my knees, I look up.

´Why hello!´ I say, pleasantly surprised at finding a fair lady near me.

Her left cheek is red. How dare someone hurt a woman!

I look around and see a handsome man near the door. He looks at the floor.

´You should be ashamed of yourself!´ I yell at him.

I walk toward him and drag the lady with me, not wanting to start floating after all. It is at times like these that I realise that there's nothing wrong with my brain: I can think in a perfectly logical way.

It's just that I'm... Oh, I don't know. I think I'm on medication. At least I have this tune in my head... Tatata. Lala.

´Do you know that tune from what's it called... The A team! Do you know it?´ I ask a young man.

´No sir,´ he says.

´Do _you_ know that tune madam?´

She shakes her head.

´You may leave Capras,´ she tells the young man. He leaves.

I burp. I giggle. It's fun to burp. A voluptuous woman swallows hard. Voluptuous.

´Volpous,´ I say, for it is a beautiful word and I'm proud to know it.

I tilt my head and cup a woman's breasts. Her left cheek is red.

´Are you all right?´ I ask.

She grabs my wrists.

´I know who you are,´ I whisper in a godfather-like way, ´You are the one who stole my...´

I release myself from her grip.

´I could ask them to help looking for it,´ I tell her, ´Hannibal will help and BA. BA is strong.´

´And the Face is smart,´ she says.

´Yes!´

Oh, this is nice!

´Please have a seat,´ I say, ´I'm new here and I'd like to make friends. Would you like a drink?´

´No thank you Joseph.´

She sits down on a sofa (great legs!) and gestures me to sit next to her.

´Do you like the Face? Many people prefer Murdock, though they'd hate having a lunatic like him near.´

She smiles, but her eyes don't smile along.

´Would you rather talk about another series?´ I say understandingly, ´I work as a bodyguard for the Queen of Genovia and she likes to watch _Cheers_. That's why _I_ watch it, to have something to talk about with her. You see...´

I chuckle and place my hand on the lady's knee.

´Would you like a drink?´

´No thank you Joseph.´

´The weather is nice isn't it?´

She confirms it.

´Would you like a drink?´

´No thank you.´

´Are you married?´

She shakes her head.

I smile and sit a little closer to her.

´I love you Joseph. And I remember.´

She looks so sweet and sad... But she must mistake me for someone else poor soul and -

Suddenly the fog which I didn't know to be inside my head clears away.

I see us. Us. Me and her. Clarisse.

She eyes me as if she wants to penetrate my mind. Her lips curl into a sm-

Who _is_ this lady?

´Wrong wrong wrong!´ I scream for there's nothing left for me to do.

I bend over and hide my head under my arms.

´Wayawayaway.´

There's a knock on the door. The sound of high heels. Buzz buzz. Heels.

Someone's touching my shoulder.

Hide and seek!

´Boo!´ I say when I remove my hands.

A woman kisses my forehead.

´I have to go Joseph. I will be back.´

´Tatata. Lala.´

She cups my cheek.

´I remember. I love you.´

OoOoO

I want to leave my room, ready to work, but a handsome young man prevents me from doing so.

I invite him to enter my room and he steps inside. It's easy to knock him unconscious. Just in case others might mean me harm, I avoid being seen, feeling a bit like James Bond.

It's a good thing that I know my way around here. I sneak into a secret corridor leading to Their Majesties' offices and I end up behind a huge plant.

Through its leaves I can see two men wearing spy-like earplugs.

´- uty this morning,´ the smallest man says, ´And the door stood ajar. I heard the boss repeat the same line again and again and she kept replying in the same kind way.´

´What did he say? You can tell me, there's no one around.´

I put my fist in my mouth for it's funny that they think they're alone.

´He kept saying: Look I made you this _Miss_. Or _aunt_ or _mummy_. And every time she kindly said: That's a beautiful drawing, thank you.´

´Jesus.´

´Tell me. I hope that when _I_ go gaga, there's someone who's that kind to _me_ too. I really hope so. Just in case I have a bright moment.´

Aha! This is my clue to continue my voyage of discovery. When I hurry to the other side of the corridor, _I_ notice that _they_ notice _me_.

I open a door and hide in a dark room. No one comes after me. I use my flash light. I'm in a cupboard with brooms and stuff.

Because I need to relieve myself, I sit down. After I'm done, I use my flash light to make shadow animals on the wall.

After a while there's a knock on the door.

And another one.

´Sir?´

´Sir's not here!´ I say.

The door slowly opens.

´Sir, there you are!´

I giggle because the man in the doorway has a bruise on his face. He puts a blanket around me and suggests that we go back to my room. I'm a bit tired so I don't mind. First he takes me into a men's room, to clean up.

OoOoO

I wake up on a couch. There's a pile of towels on a table. I unfold one of them. It's soft and huge like the sheets my brother and I use to make wigwams.

A door opens. Footsteps. Enemy Indians? I make an eye-hole in my tent. There's a female Indian dressed in black and white. No feather on her white cap. She carries a big cotton bag.

I reach for my pipe when suddenly my tent is being opened.

´Ah!´ the Indian cries out when she sees me.

´It's _my_ territory,´ I say, ´Mine and Javier's. You can't play here! Go away stupid girl.´

´Can I get you someth -´ she starts.

´Go away!´ I order.

She leaves and I make myself a snug bed in my tent.

OoOoO

There's someone with me. She's wearing a soft sweater. It feels good against my skin.

I hear her heartbeat.

She softly talks about people she knows. I don't know what to say in reply but I don't want her to stop talking: I like her voice. To show her that I pay attention, I remove my thumb from my mouth and nod. She caresses my head. I sigh.

´Ti amo,´ she says.

OoOoO

Tired.

A spoon full of soup.

Open. Swallow. Close.

Open.

Swallow.

Close.

A woman dries my chin.

´I remember,´ she says, ´I love you.´

Open.

Swallow.

Close.

OoOoO

Bed.

Being held.

Scent.

Touch.

Warmth.

´I remember,´ she says, ´I l-´


	2. To be faithful

2. To be faithful

King Rupert observed his wife as she walked toward the Castle. No doubt she'd faced the coldness to visit her greenhouse. It made him smile fondly.

He recalled that on first seeing her, thirty-eight years ago, he thought her to be plain. He shook his head. His graceful Queen was far from plain. Never having been a classic beauty, she _was_ a very attractive woman. He wasn't sure what made her appearance so appealing: her warm smile, her sparkling eyes, her bearing, her feminine curves...

He_ was_ sure that he wasn't the only one who appreciated her looks. That bodyguard of hers, Romero, seemed captured by her. Look at the two of them: the man was walking _next to her_, listening to what she had to say, nodding occasionally.

The King had been a ladies' man since his late teens. It was only because he'd wanted to sire healthy children that he'd been a faithful husband during the first six years of his marriage. It had been hard not to succumb to the pleasures countless women had offered him. But his Queen was fair, and, who would have thought so, very passionate. Still, when the day came that they both decided that their family was complete, he'd happily turned into a womaniser again.

She'd found out all right. Tears, reproaches, cold glances... The King sighed at the recollection. It had always been unpleasant, but then again: he'd never thought about how _Clarisse_ would feel when he bedded some one or other woman. He'd cared for the conquer and his release and that was it.

At age sixty-nine he'd grown weary of having casual encounters. It might have had something to do with the fact that he feared the day when someone would sleep with him and then have a laugh with her friends. He returned home to be a faithful husband yet again and to make up for years of neglecting his wife. Her beauty had matured in a way that made men turn their heads when she passed. It made the King proud: his Queen, fifteen years his junior, was Genovia's crowning glory.

His altered behaviour and his charm were slowly breaking down the wall she'd built between them. Slowly.

_Too_ slowly to his liking.

Part of him had expected her to welcome him with open arms after he'd told her that his wanton days were gone. How long would it take her to accept him in her bed again? Why was she so stubborn?

She was a warm blooded woman: couldn't she just enjoy -

The King saw his wife throw her head backwards and laugh because of something her bodyguard had said.

OoOoO

´Rupert?´

The King looked up from his paper work as if his wife's voice had broken in on his concentration, though the sound of her heels had announced her arrival.

´Yes darling?´

´When stepping out of my office I found _Robert_ waiting for me. Is it true that you have assigned Joseph to Philippe?´

´Yes it is,´ His Majesty said, putting a cap on his pen.

´Why haven't you consulted _me_? He is my personal bodyguard and I _like_ him.´

The King smiled: ´Don't worry Clarisse, you can choose whoever-´

´Joseph is not just an employee. He is my _friend_.´

The King gestured toward a sofa. His wife walked away from him to re-arrange some roses in a nose-gay.

´Surely your friendship will survive him protecting our son?´

´Joseph is my _only_ friend here,´ she burst out.

´I thought _we_ were friends.´

´Are you saying that I am allowed only _one_ friend?´

The King decided to change his tactics.

´Are you attracted to him?´

´What?´

´Are you attrac-´

The King stopped talking when his wife gave him an wintry look.

´Is _that_ what this is about?´

His Majesty cleared his throat.

´You're _blushing_ Clarisse.´

´I am _angry_ Rupert!´

The King checked his cuff-links and casually remarked: ´He's got something mysterious about him doesn't he?´

The Queen raised her eyebrows and was about to reply but her husband quickly continued: ´Darling, Philippe's bodyguard has a drinking problem. He needs to be replaced as soon as possible. I'm sure you understand that. Joseph will leave today.´

OoOoO

Joe had gotten used to his employers' whims over the years. In the past three years that he'd worked for the Royal House of Genovia, he'd _never_ been confronted with unreasonable ideas, until _now_.

He thought it over: _was_ it really unreasonable to replace an ill-functioning bodyguard? No. Was it irresponsible to act immediately? No. Would he obey his boss's command? Of course. He'd have to leave his present charge though and he didn't like that. He knew it was unprofessional to feel so. If he was _anything_ he was a pro: the Head of Security had assigned him to Her Majesty for that very reason soon after he'd joined his team.

When you are near someone almost all day long, you get to know that person, even or perhaps especially when you observe her from the shadows. Joe remembered an American senator with the reputation of being a people's man, who'd cursed his followers and made fun of them the moment they'd left him. He'd guarded an actress who was radiant when in public, but who turned foul the moment she entered her villa.

Queen Clarisse of Genovia was kind and she loved her people. She was diplomatic when dealing with politicians and ambassadors without feeling the need to make up for that by ill-treating her employees. Joe appreciated her for this, but it was her intelligence and wit combined with her sense of humour as well as her being a lady who got what she wanted, that made her and - as a result - _being with her_ so very appealing. And if that wasn't enough, she was an attractive woman: on more than one occasion Joe's sun-glassed eyes had travelled her body.

They had become _more_ than employer/employee and Joe felt that if he wasn't cautious he'd soon be completely enchanted by her. Sometimes the fact that he could make her laugh made him picture the two of them dancing in a private setting. Still, though she surely had the right to break her vows, her wedding ring was more than a piece of jewellery to her. And even if she would _want_ to have an affair, she would never _be_ unfaithful for that might damage the monarchy.

She may represent his ideal woman but she was _married_, she was a _Queen_ and _he_ was being silly.

OoOoO

The King's secretary informed his liege that the Queen's secretary had managed to free a few minutes of Her Majesty's schedule so she could say goodbye to her bodyguard.

It was not said with glee, nor from a longing to gossip: Mr Renoir simply believed that His Majesty might want to attend. As a matter of fact the King _did _and he made sure that he was near the door that connected his office to his wife's at the time mentioned by Renoir. A knock, a door opening. The King strained his ears.

´Your Majesty.´

´Joseph.´

The King pictured the two of them kissing each other and he scolded himself for it: Genovia would sooner turn into Atlantis ere Clarisse would break her wedding vows. Or would she?

His imagination prevented him from paying attention: it was in mid-sentence that he heard the words _His Majesty_.

´... His Majesty informed me about it this morning. I was _very_ sorry to hear it. You have protected me well Joseph, but you and I are mo-´

The King quickly entered the room. His wife was sitting on a sofa and Romero respectfully rose from his chair.

´Darling! I _thought_ I heard you talk. Hello Joseph.´

´Your Majesty.´

´I'm glad I get the chance to say goodbye,´ the King said as he walked toward the Spaniard, ´I know the order came unexpectedly but if there's _anyone_ we trust to protect our heir it's you.´

Romero inclined his head.

The King hoped that the bodyguard wondered whether _we_ simply meant We the King or whether it included Her Majesty.

´Well, Joseph, working for His Royal Highness will be very challenging,´ the King remarked.

Joe knew that His Majesty was right: the prince travelled a lot and he liked outdoor sports. Apart from that guarding him would mean that he could drive his bike more often: the prince was a biker too.

´Yes it will be Your Majesty,´ Joe said with a small smile.

The King grasped Romero's shoulder.

´Absolutely! And being the future King's personal bodyguard well... Your boss was assigned to _me_ when I was Crown Prince...´

The King was good at reading faces, even of those who tried to keep their expression blank: he would swear that Romero was pleased by this prospect. From the corner of his eye he noticed that Clarisse seemed a little lost.

´Good,´ His Majesty said, releasing the bodyguard.

´I'm glad you look forward to it Joseph. And I thank you for having guarded my Queen.´

Joe inclined his head.

The King checked his watch and addressed his wife.

´I believe we have to leave for the House of Parliament.´

Looking at the bodyguard he added: ´Goodbye Joseph.´

´Your Majesty.´

Joe bowed for his Queen too: ´Your Majesty.´

The Queen extended both her hands and her former bodyguard bent over to kiss them.

´I will miss you Joseph and -´

´Tosh darling, you'll get used to Robert just as you got used to Juan and Marcos and Charles and all those others.´

The Queen blushed. Romero looked down.

The King knew that he was acting like a rat but that didn't prevent him from thinking that a rumour about the bodyguard having an affair with Philippe's blonde secretary or with his son's pretty housekeeper would be beneficiary to his cause. All's fair in love and war...

OoOoO

Joe left Her Majesty's office. He didn't feel as down as he'd felt on entering. It would be healthy for him, both professionally and personally, to move away. And the King had been right he supposed: the Queen would come to appreciate her new bodyguard. After all: she was a kind lady who wanted to get to know people.

OoOoO

The King felt his wife's eye on him. He made an inviting gesture and opened the door for her. She walked straight passed him.

The King knew that he was in for the silent treatment, but as he followed his Queen through the Castle, enjoying the view she offered, he gained confidence: in ten days time the puppy he'd secretly bought her would arrive. She'd fall in love with the furry creature the moment she saw it and how could she possibly dislike _him_ then?

And after all: he was her only friend around.


	3. Bullets and beads

3. Bullets and beads

The flags waved blue, white

and green and the square was

filled with thousands

of merry people.

We cheered

for our fair Queen who was

an angel alike

in her white

gown with sparkling

beads.

She gracefully walked

the red carpet, greeting us with nods

and a warm smile.

When her security men rushed

toward her,

we wondered why

until she fell

into the arms of

a balding bodyguard.

We cheered no longer.

He barked orders and held

her protectively.

A ruby rose

grew on her gown.

We forgot to breath.

Her hand reached up

and fell down.

We covered our mouths.

His fingers found her neck

in slow motion.

He kissed her hand.

He shot himself.

We screamed.


	4. Casanova

4. Casanova

22 November - I'm counting off the days. A week from now we'll arrive in Chile. How long since I realised that I wanted him? It matters not: he will soon be mine.

...

24 November - When he's near me it seems as if the air between us sizzles. Neither of us uses the few opportunities we have to caress a cheek or steal a kiss. A touch would be too much now. Too tempting. The look in his eyes as he watches me, be it tender or intense, is enough to arouse me.

...

25 November - This morning he guided me through a crowd and he placed his hand on my lower back. I felt exposed, as if we were making love in public and I think, from the briefness of his touch, that he felt the same.

...

28 November - I spent more time selecting bath oil and undergarments than I have for my wedding night. Part of me is sorry that I'm not as slim and smooth as I was as a bride, but the other part reasons that our love will more than make up for our ageing bodies. Besides, if there's one thing time has no grip on it's passion.

...

4 December (aboard Genovia One, returning to Pyrus) - We talked, we laughed. We drank some exquisite wine. His looks and caresses left me breathless. We danced and it was perfection. When at last we had entered the bedroom, he asked me whether I was ready. I didn't see the point of replying verbally, I simply dragged him toward me to kiss his swollen lips. He groaned. I felt like a goddess. The feeling left me when he threw me on my back, pinned me to the bed by both his weight as well as his hands on my shoulders and - I hate the word but there's no other way to describe his 'technique' – fucked me. When he orgasmed, he moaned my name, and just like that he fell asleep, right on top of me.

I felt used.

The next day (1 December) Joseph's presence-in-the-background and the way he tenderly gazed at me when no one was watching were so familiar that I started to think that he'd simply been too nervous and excited to control himself. After a state dinner and a ball we returned to my suite well past midnight. We wordlessly started to dance. In a low voice that went straight to my groin he said how he'd envied the dignitaries who'd held me in their arms that evening and he showered me with butterfly kisses, holding me close to him. As thrilling as the foreplay was, the 'love making' turned out to be the same as the previous evening. When I woke up the next morning, Joseph had left already, just like the first time, not leaving a single trace behind.

On 2 December I was back in my hotel room at ten in the evening. I freshened up and put on a vest and when I walked into the sitting room Joseph was standing there. He enthusiastically started nibbling my neck. I placed my hands on his chest and told him that we needed to talk. He continued his sweet assault. I softly pushed and he straightened up. In a worried voice he asked me whether I was sorry. I shook my head and told him that I wanted to discuss making love. Grinning mischievously he placed his hands on my hips, saying that that was a subject best practised, not talked about. ´Last night was perfection,´ he huskily added, ´Your beautiful body, your scent, your wetness and heat.´

´It was wonderful,´ I replied, ´but for the last part.´

I could see him think.

´The part when we were one. Do you feel guilty about it?´

´No Jo-´

´Dios mio!´ he said, looking shocked, ´Weren't you ready? I asked you if you were, but perhaps I misunderstood you?´

´I was more than ready to make love,´ I said, emphasizing the last two words, ´but -´

Interrupting me again he caressed my face. ´Physically, not mentally perhaps? Querida, listen to me, it's no sin to make love.´

I told him that I agreed with him and that I loved him, but that I hadn't liked our intercourse. To say that he was surprised would be an understatement.

´Oh Clarisse... I was so gentle with you. But it will come querida. It's new to you.´

I didn't know that he would say even stranger things in the days to come...

´Joseph, you plunged into me, started thrusting and fell asleep on top of me!´

´We were in bed, making love. Passion exploding. We were ready for it querida.´

´I have bruises on my shoulders from your grip.´

Since sleeping with Joseph I dress myself, not wanting my maid to see them.

´Love marks,´ he said with a small smile, ´You scratched my upper arms. Passion is nothing to be ashamed of.´

´I scratched you because I tried to slow you down.´

´With your luscious body underneath me that's impossible Clarisse.´

There he stood, the man I loved. I was too upset to continue our discussion and too cowardly to tell him that I didn't want him to share my bed that night. I made a good show of hiding a yawn. He eagerly took the opportunity, kissed my forehead and wished me goodnight.

He had had two wonderful nights. I recalled feeling like a love doll. He was sated, I was sad. The mere thought of making love to him used to arouse me but I was actually grateful to have my bed to myself. No sore muscles for me that night. As I finally allowed myself to reflect, I found that I wasn't merely sad. I was angry also. Angry at Joseph for using me like a drill hole, angry at his response to my objections and bloody angry at myself for not making that perfectly clear to him.

Yesterday morning I arranged for us to talk in private for a few minutes. I asked him whether he'd thought about what I said. He nodded and looked at me lovingly. ´Of course I have. If we were an ordinary couple we could go into therapy. I'd come with you to help you. As we aren't, I think it's best if you spoke to your gynaecologist. You have an issue with intercourse and you -we- need help, so you can learn how to enjoy it.´

I breathed in deeply to calm myself and I informed him that I loved making love but that a rough treatment wasn't to my liking.

´Dios mio Clarisse, I was tender with you.´

I raised an eyebrow and that made him explain:

´I faced you didn't I? Would I have done that if had I not loved you?´

I was lost for words.

´Foreplay is meant to make a woman ready,´ Joseph lectured, ´Once that is done it's up to the man to claim her body and seek his release. Women like it that way.´

Looking at my face Joseph sighed. ´They do Clarisse.´

South America and machismo go hand-in-hand but to _me_ men can't be outspoken. My hosts concealed their attitude behind charm. Normally macho behaviour makes me shrug but now it reminded me of Joseph (whom I've never thought to embrace sexist ideas) and once or twice I wondered how many of the Chilean men accompanying me would applaud Joseph's idea of 'making love'.

In the evening, some ten minutes after I'd retired to my suite, I heard a connecting door open above the music from the radio. I put down my pen and closed the file I was working on. Joseph walked toward me and I rose. He swiftly stood behind me placing his arms around my hips. He kissed my neck. I told him that I loved his sweet caresses.

´You will come to love making love too,´ he said. He took a small step forward, causing me to do the same. I placed my hand on the desk to steady myself and I was about to reply, when he huskily said: ´I was thinking mi amor, perhaps we could try the other position.´

He took another small step toward the desk. One of his hands moved toward my shoulder.

´That being doggy style?´ I guessed. He made a throatily sound.

´Perhaps it will make you feel free to enjoy intercourse,´ he said.

´I'm not a _bitch_ Joseph.´

He turned me around. ´You are my love,´ he emphasized, ´I will never forget that. I just want to show you that sex is wonderful.´

´Does another position mean another technique?´

He stepped backwards and gestured toward a small drink cabinet. I nodded and watched him busying himself.

´An instrument needs to be warmed before it can be played. To warm it a man needs technique. To play it he needs passion.´

´I told you how much I love our foreplay Joseph. It makes me ache with want for you. The playing however leaves me feel used.´

He handed me a glass of water. When he spoke his voice was gruff.

´We've been at this Clarisse. Tell me: if you didn't like making love to me the first time, why invite me to your bed again?´

I told him why I had. He drowned his drink before slowly and deliberately shaking his head. ´I am never nervous about making love. Thrilled I was and excited, but nervous? Nunca!´

As an extra exclamation mark he put down his glass.

It felt as he was yelling at me. He cast me a glance, sighed and gave me a small reassuring smile.

´We will find a way. Your gynaecologist -´

´Has nothing to do with this. My lover has. This is about you and I Joseph.´

He inhaled deeply and stepped toward me. He kissed my forehead.

´It is late, I will take my leave. Think about what I said.´

And with that he left me. We haven't talked since then. It's been over five hours since Genovia One took off and according to Charlotte Joseph is preparing a report about the flawless state visit. At my request she asked him to come and see me once it is finished.

Later on. I read newspapers, I waited and I fell asleep. When I woke up I was covered with a soft blanket. Joseph's scent clung to it, as if he'd pressed it against his face. It made me cry. I actually asked myself whether I was being stubborn about not wanting to be an ill treated 'instrument'. My Joseph is after all the man I love. Kind, sweet, witty Joseph. Could a few minutes of mindless thrusting change that? I walked to my bathroom and uncovered my shoulders to stare at my bruises. With trembling fingers I buttoned up my blouse, recalling how I'd started shaking after pushing Joseph off me.

Perhaps it's best not to talk to him right now. I'm tired and upset and I'm sure he is too. Besides: there are journalists aboard...

...

6 December - We talked. I started to say that from experience I knew I didn't like doggy-style and he immediately interrupted: ´If you tried it with His Majesty you could give me a chance too. Did he like it?´

´Does it matter? I didn't. Rupert and I -´

´Most men love that position,´ Joseph said, implicitly making clear that he is among them. Though I didn't like his reaction, I smiled understandingly and stepped close to him, so my breasts almost touched his chest.

´There are plenty of other arousing positions,´ I said in a low voice, ´_I_ could mount _you_...´

I reasoned that with me on top he wouldn't be able to do much thrusting and that he could still enjoy the visual attractiveness of the doggy-style plus some more. He shook his head: ´It wouldn't be right Clarisse. I'm a man, I...´

I stepped backwards, getting pissed. ´You're a man who wants to be my lover.´

He nodded. ´And you're a woman who wants to be my lover.´

´So I should lie back and -´

´You told me that you loved our foreplay.´

I looked at the ceiling for a moment. Joseph took offence and turned away from me. I sighed.

´It was tender and sensual and we were in it together Joseph.´

´We were together all the time Clarisse!´

´You lost me once you pinned me to the bed and -´

´Acted 'roughly'? I don't know what kind of sex life -´

He swallowed the rest of his line and cleared his throat. He faced me again, grabbing my hands but not looking me in the eyes. ´Please see your gynaecologist querida. I'm a man of passion, I can't do without intercourse.´

Exit Joseph.

...

9 December - We talked again, agreeing that each of us would describe our 'love-making' as objectively as possible. Joseph described it as 'entering your hot wet tightness and finding release´ and I listened to him without commenting. Unlike Joseph I again mentioned the wonderful foreplay that had moved and excited me. Give credit where it's due... Maurice barked. Joseph joked that the dog acted as my therapist. I figured he was nervous. Not feeling very calm myself I described our intercourse as being used as an instrument (thinking that if I'd use his silly comparison he'd get the point) so he would get an orgasm.

´She was wet when I entered her though,´ Joseph told Maurice.

Nervous or not, he'd ruined it. ´Damn Joseph! How dare you!´

I'd risen and Joseph, surprised by my outburst, rose too. Maurice, thinking we were going for a walk, wagged his tail.

´Wet doesn't mean willing to be used as a toy!´

´Wet means ready for sex. Clarisse, what do you want me to say? I'm a man. Sex isn't about kissing and caressing, it's about... It's sex. Plain and simple and fantastic.´

´It was not fantastic,´ I said, ´and don't you start about seeing a gynaecologist again!´

Maurice walked to the balcony door. We looked at him, we looked at each other's heated faces and went outside. The Poodle enjoyed our walk to the stables and back. On nearing the Castle Joseph inhaled deeply. I cast him a glance.

´We aren't going to agree on this are we Clarisse?´

I shook my head, blinking furiously. I was sad and relieved at the same time.

´But we are still friends, aren't we Joseph?´

Silence.

I just re-read my notes of 24 November and I cried. Still, Joseph can't be my lover, I wouldn't respect either myself or him if I slept with him again.

...

12 December - He changed the shifts: he's only guarding me when I have to leave the Castle. I suppose we both need time to adjust.

...

17 December - I asked him to join me in my car when we travelled back to Pyrus and I had to turn it into a charmingly brought order before he complied. I asked him about a book I knew he was reading, I inquired after his family, I chatted along, trying to ignore what lay beneath his short disinterested replies. He looks as if he doesn't get enough sleep. At least I can conceal the bags under my eyes with make-up. Moments before we finally arrived at the Castle his fingers caressed my wrist. It sent a shiver down my spine. ´Can you do without that?´ he whispered before leaving the car.

...

19 December - He unexpectedly entered my office: ´How can it be so easy for you?´

I walked to a sofa and sat down, but despite my inviting gesture he remained standing so I rose again.

´It isn't.´

He made a small contemptuous sound. I swallowed hard.

´Joseph I miss our... romance. But I treasure our friendship. We can't ruin that because we are not a match in -´

´I held you, I heard you moan! Compared to that what is friend-´ He inhaled deeply. ´I don't know if I can do this.´

...

23 December - He placed an envelop on my desk: ´I've tried. Believe me I've tried. I can't.´

He inclined his head and left.


	5. It's in his kiss

5. It's in his kiss

Mia strode out for the lake. From time to time she looked behind her to make sure Joe was still following her. He hadn't been enthusiastic when she'd told him that he needed to confront her grandmother, but he'd come along all right. It made Mia feel a bit queenly.

Rounding a needle-leaved tree she caught sight of the very lady she was looking for. Maurice was there as well and he wagged his tail to greet her.  
´Hello Maurice!´ Mia said. Her grandmother turned around and smiled at her but her expression changed when Joe appeared and that angered Mia. Glancing at Joe, she noticed that he was tense.  
´You two need to talk!´ Mia ordered her grandmother.  
Maurice walked toward Joe, but his Mistress called him back.  
´Grandma! Jeez! It's the 21th century! And I thought the two of you were _friends_!´  
Joe looked at the ground and Mia supportively squeezed his arm. She continued heatedly: ´I'm really disappointed in you grandmother!´

´Enough,´ the Queen softly said. Mia felt a shiver down her spine. She wondered if Joe felt it too. At least he held his head high now and he didn't defend her grandmother. Good for him!

´Leave us Amelia.´  
Mia caught Joe's eye. He gave her a slight nod and Mia, casting her grandmother a glance, left. After she'd disappeared out of sight, she heard her grandmother clear her throat. Mia, reasoning that she was considered to be out of hearing, silently made it back, her eyes scanning the ground for treacherous branches and her ears tuned to the conversation by the lake. If it hadn't been for her, it wouldn't even take place, right? It was a good thing that she was spending her spring holiday in Genovia!

While focusing on finding a good spot for eavesdropping she only caught parts of what was being said. Mia first hid behind a tree, but she reasoned that the bark might cause her sweater to get stained. Besides, she couldn't hear much, even when she concentrated. Spotting a leafy bush, she stole toward it. Squatting behind it she could barely _see_ a thing, but she could _hear_ every word.

´...life changing event for me,´ Joe said, ´I told you all about it and as a result you barely tolerate me in your presence.´

´I listened to you saying that it had taken you time to admit to yourself that you were in love. I asked you when you'd realised it. Do you remember that Joseph? You said it had been at the re-opening of the Natural History Museum in Antiem, where you'd met him. _Him_ Joseph.´

´Yes, _him_. Clarisse, it was unexpected. For me as well, but is it so hard to accept that I'm gay? My men are more relaxed about it than you are!´

´Did you kiss _them_?´

´Why would I-´

´To find out whether you were _truly_ homosexual? That's why you kissed _me_ after all.´

Mia held her breath.

´Clarisse...´

Mia slowly moved a branch a little aside. She couldn't see the faces of her grandmother and Joe but she could see that the latter walked toward the former, who took a small step backwards. Maurice positioned himself between them.

´Clarisse, I explained to you why I did that-´

´_Three_ d_ays_ later on.´

´I did it because no other woman could- I told you this already. It didn't upset you then.´

´You'd just come out of the closet. I wanted to be a good friend. How could I- Ow! You could only think about yourself... Don't you recall how I _responded_ to your kiss Joseph?´

Mia swallowed hard. Her grandmother's remark was met with silence. Eager to get a good view Mia slowly moved to the left. She'd just found a spot from where she could see both her grandmother and Joe, when the former continued talking.

´My husband never kissed me Joseph. He thought it didn't befit an arranged marriage to do something as_ intimate_ as that. When we were making love, or _having sex_ as he might have called it, I longed to feel his lips on mine.´

After a short silence the Queen slowly added: ´So when _you_ kissed me...´

Mia used the back of her hand to wipe away a tear. When her grandmother spoke again her voice was higher than usual.

´I thought _finally_. Not just because of being kissed. But because of you and I. For three days I was so _happy... _You didn't refer to our kiss, but I knew you would and I looked forward to it. You were glowing with joy when you came to my suite and you couldn't... Stop. Talking.´

Joe's head was bent, his hands folded in his neck.

The Queen's back was straighter than Mia had ever seen it. She was glad that Maurice stood close to his Mistress to offer her comfort.

When at last Joe spoke, his voice was hoarse.

´Forgive me. I never-´

´Gave it a thought? When you kissed me your thoughts drifted to Esteban, didn't they? To _me_ that _bloody_ kiss-´

Mia had felt her grandmother's pain from the moment she'd hinted at her response to Joe's kiss, and at hearing her poised grandmother curse, her tears fell freely.

Her grandmother bent down to get Maurice a branch and she threw it away for him. The dog hesitated for a moment and then went to retrieve it.

From the way her grandmother's chest rose and fell, Mia concluded that by controlling her breathing she tried to control her emotions. Joe was slouching. The two friends didn't look at each other.

The poodle returned with the branch.

´Well done Maurice,´ his Mistress said in a voice that sounded unfamiliar to all present.

´I never told you that I thought of you as _more_ than a friend Joseph. We were a _team_. Mates. I- I hoped you knew. I thought... When we danced in San Francisco...´

Mia's grandmother pinched the bridge of her nose with the thumb and index finger of her left hand. Her right hand rested on Maurice's head.

´Had I spoken about my feelings for you... It wouldn't have mattered. Had you... Perhaps we... You'd been convinced that you were heterosexual and then what? You _would_ have met Esteban and...´

Mia willed Joe to interrupt, she wanted him to make her grandmother stop suffering. As if he'd heard her silent call he said, in a gruffed voice: ´Do you want me to resign?´

His friend and liege again threw away Maurice's branch. The dog went after it.

´_Queen fires gay bodyguard_, yes, _that_ would make a nice headline. Add fuel to the fire... Half of my staff and my granddaughter as well already think I loathe homosexuals. No Joseph. Part of me wants you to leave but that can't be. But please leave me alone for now.´

Silence.

Mia watched wide eyed as Joe struggled to do her grandmother's bidding. It seemed as if he wanted to address her, to touch her, but he didn't. He slowly walked away. Mia could now see his face: he looked like a zombie.

When Joe had left Mia wiped her cheeks with a sleeve of her sweater. The sound of her grandmother's voice startled her.

´Had he _not_ kissed me, I would have hurt too. But I wouldn't have felt _used_ Maurice.´

´Oh grandma...´ Mia whispered.

´It was just what a kiss should be. Sad isn't it?´

A couple of noisy ducks landed on the lake.

Mia saw her grandmother inhale and exhale deeply a few times before checking her watch.

´We have to go back. I have an appointment with the Prime Minister in fifteen minutes. _Maybe_ he'll bring you a dog biscuit again. You like those don't you?´

Mia bit her lip. Maurice sat in front of his Mistress and glanced up at her.

´Oh Maurice.´

The dog got a hug.

´At least I'm not un-kissed am I? And I had three days of blissful anticipation. That's something...´

The forced cheerfulness in her grandmother's voice elicited a sound from Mia's throat, just when the ducks had settled their dispute.

´Who's there?´

Footsteps. Barking.

´Amelia!´

Blushing, Mia stiffly got up. Through moist eyes she saw shame and anger fight to control her grandmother's expression. To Mia's awe compassion came off triumphant.

´I'm so... It's so... I'm sorry!´ Mia sobbed as she hid in her grandmother's arms.

´I love you I love you I love you grandma.´


	6. Who's afraid of Clarisse Romero

Hello dear reader. Since you ended up here, I conclude that _you_ don't need C&J to walk into the sunset hand in hand any more than I do. NHEAS's final chapter is set up as a play. No fluf, but a fight for you. The title says it all, doesn't it?

6. Who's afraid of Clarisse Romero

Characters

Clarisse, _Queen Regent of Genovia_

Joseph Romero, _bodyguard, head of security and lover to Clarisse_

**Scene 1**

_A spacious living room with several sitting areas. The furniture is expensive. Because of the leather chairs there's something masculine about the room. It is clear that no one lives here yet._

_A door opens and Clarisse, an elegant attractive woman, walks in. She is followed by Joseph, a balding man, whose strong features make him handsome. They are both in their sixties. Joseph eagerly watches Clarisse looking around and he is relieved when she smiles._

JOSEPH

Does my Queen like it?

CLARISSE

Yes I do. It's lovely Joseph. It looks comfortable.

_She sighs happily. A large Poodle walks into the room._

I really look forward to this holiday.

_Noticing a French window she walks toward it and opens it._

I'll have a look outside.

JOSEPH

The grounds are safe.

CLARISSE (smiling)

So I'm allowed to explore?

_Joseph smiles at her._

Come Maurice.

_Clarisse leaves and her dog follows her._

JOSEPH (speaking loud enough to be heard by Clarisse)

I'll make tea.

CLARISSE (of stage)

Wonderful!

_Joseph lovingly looks at the spot where Clarisse just stood. He takes a small jewellery box from the pocket of his black leather jacket. He opens it and stares at the contents._

JOSEPH (in a whisper)

During a moonlit walk when the scent of flowers hangs in the air I'll give you to her.

_Joseph closes the box and puts it back in his pocket. _

But first things first old man. Tea.

_He leaves._

**Scene 2**

_The living room. Clarisse stands with her back to the fireplace. Joseph's hands rest on the mantelpiece and his arms imprison Clarisse. She cups his face. They kiss. _

JOSEPH

Wine?

CLARISSE

That would be nice.

JOSEPH

There's a wine cellar here.

_Clarisse kisses him._

I can show it to you if you like. And you haven't seen the kitchen yet. There will be no servants walking in. We have complete privacy.

_Clarisse's hands wander off to Joseph's butt._

CLARISSE

I will definitely take advantage of that my love.

_Joseph steps forward, pressing Clarisse toward the mantelpiece. With one hand on her neck he kisses her._

**Scene 3**

_Evening. The hall way. Modern art graces a wall. There is a small antique sofa with a telephone table next to it. Competing with the sound of the wind is the ringing of the phone. Joseph enters. He picks up the phone._

JOSEPH

Romero.

_He listens._

Princess! How are you?

_He listens and smiles. The click-clacking of high heels is nearing. Clarisse enters the hall. She too is smiling._

Yes, she is nearby. Hold on please.

_He hands the phone to Clarisse._

CLARISSE (formally)

Thank you Joseph.

_Speaking into the phone:_

Darling! How are you?

_She listens._

Yes, I can imagine. Chile is beautiful.

_She listens and sits down on the sofa._

Some ten years ago. It was a state visit.

_She listens, looking apologizingly at Joseph. He smiles at her and sits down next to her._

Yes, it's nice here.

_She listens._

I read a lot. And I make long walks.

_Joseph caresses Clarisse's knees underneath her skirt. She listens, seemingly poised, but when Joseph's fingers moves higher, she shivers and stills his hand._

I will talk to him later on. He's on holiday now.

_She listens._

Good bye darling. Give my regards to Lilly. Have fun!

_She breaks the connection and rises. Joseph pulls her down and makes her sit on his lap._

JOSEPH

What do you need to discuss with me?

CLARISSE

She was referring to something I need to talk about with the prime minister.

JOSEPH

Oh. Does Mia know you're spending your holiday with _me_?

_Clarisse shakes her head._

She's your granddaughter. Don't you think she _suspects_ something already?

CLARISSE

I doubt she thinks that the two of us are -

JOSEPH (interrupting)

She won't care that I'm a simple bodyguard.

CLARISSE (cupping Joseph's face so he can't look away)

I was going to say _making out_. Since we're ancient in her eyes. To her we're just friends.

JOSEPH

Oh.

CLARISSE

The girl would blush to see us at night.

JOSEPH (grinning widely and caressing Clarisse's sides)

And at dawn. And noon.

CLARISSE (shaking her head)

We're like teenagers.

JOSEPH

Care free and without worries. We'll soon be like that again.

_Clarisse wants to continue their conversation but Joseph stops her by kissing her and pushing her backwards._

**Scene 4**

_The living room. Vases filled with various wild flowers and piles of books have been added. Clarisse is pacing the room. A door is opened and closed. She quickly sits down and picks up a book. Joseph enters carrying some newspapers. _

CLARISSE

You're back soon.

JOSEPH

You lured me.

_Clarisse smiles absent minded._

And it's raining.

_He waits for a reply._

Would you like some tea?

CLARISSE

Hm.

JOSEPH

Maybe _you_ can make it this time?

CLARISSE (looking up)

Is your knee hurting?

JOSEPH

No.

_They look at each other. After a moment Clarisse closes her book and gets up. As she walks past Joseph he smiles at her. She leaves the room, leaving the door ajar._

JOSEPH (softly)

I'm not your servant my love.

_Joseph starts reading a paper. It doesn't take long before Clarisse returns carrying a tray with cups, a biscuit-tin and a tea-cosy._

CLARISSE

The water is boiling.

_Joseph rises to take the tray from her. He places it on a coffee table._

JOSEPH

Do you realise that we have never had so much privacy?

_Clarisse makes an affirmative sound._

JOSEPH

Is something wrong?

CLARISSE

It's just… I love to spend time with you Joseph.

JOSEPH

So do I mi amor.

_Clarisse struggles to speak. Joseph gets nervou__s._

And in a year and a half we can spend much more time together.

_Clarisse gives him a feeble smile._

What is it Clarisse? Aren't you looking forward to that?

_The water boiler can be heard clearly now._

CLARISSE

This thing Amelia asked me to talk about to the prime minister...

JOSEPH

I planned to ask you about that. Will the two of you try to undo the wedding rule for her?

CLARISSE

Not quite. I _could_ have talked to Mr Motaz _before_ he left for his holiday, but I wanted to talk to _you_ first.

_Halfway her line the water boiler switched off._

Tea.

_Clarisse leaves the room. Joseph thoughtfully looks ahead. His hand reaches into his pocket. He leaves the room._

JOSEPH (of stage)

You like it here don't you? We could live here after our retirement. It's close enough to Pyrus to visit your granddaughter.

CLARISSE (of stage)

_Live_ here?

JOSEPH (of stage)

Yes.

CLARISSE (of stage)

Like a couple of useless_ old_ people?

_The door opens and the couple enters._

JOSEPH

Useless? We've deserved to live quietly. To do things we want to do, rather than things –

CLARISSE (interrupting)

What do mean living _here_?

JOSEPH

It's ideal. The garden is over two hectares, so you can do a lot of gardening. The grounds are completely walled, providing safety and privacy –

CLARISSE (in an undertone)

Is this place for sale?

JOSEPH (grinning)

Not any more.

Clarisse carefully places the tea pot on the table.

CLARISSE

You bought it.

JOSEPH (smiling proudly)

For us.

CLARISSE

Why?

JOSEPH

_Why?_

_They look at each other._

You like this house don't you?

CLARISSE

It's wonderful. For a holiday.

JOSEPH

Dios mio! I had pictured you to be happy when I told you.

CLARISSE

What makes you think that you can plan our future just like that?

JOSEPH (angrily)

Other women would be thrilled.

CLARISSE

Other women would have been _consulted_.

JOSEPH

How had _you_ pictured our future Clarisse?

_Clarisse struggles to make a reply._

_I've_ worked it out into detail. Have you pictured it _at all_?

_Silence._

Well?

CLARISSE

I pictured us _together_.

JOSEPH

Where?

_Clarisse shrugs. Unable to face Joseph's expression she turns her back at him and fusses with some flowers. She doesn't notice that Joseph leaves._

CLARISSE

Joseph. I love you. It's -

_She stops talking when the door slams shut._

**Scene 5**

_The living room. It's dark outside and it's raining. Clarisse is squatting by the fire place. It takes a while but then she's got a fire burning. Her dog, lying nearby, barks._

CLARISSE (eagerly looking at the door)

Joseph?

_She listens attentively._

You're just glad to see flames, aren't you Maurice?

_She caresses the dog, and then seats herself on the sofa. She picks up a book, reads a few lines, and puts it down. She notices her embroidery, reaches for it, and thinks the better of it. When at last she hears footsteps, she brightens up. She rises. Joseph enters._

JOSEPH

What's that smell in the hall way?

CLARISSE

I've made a Croque Monsieur. The first one got a little burned, but the second was just fine. Shall I make you one?

_Joseph clears his throat._

JOSEPH

I had a little something in the village. I'll make myself an omelette.

CLARISSE (sounding insecure)

All right.

_She steps towards Joseph._

I'm sorry for ruining your pleasure in telling me that you bought this house. I've walked from room to room again, thinking of the effort you put into decorating it. It moved me Joseph.

_Joseph instantly brightens up. He walks toward Clarisse and kisses her fiercely._

JOSEPH

I'm sorry for running off like that. I was… hurt. Now listen to me: this house offers an opportunity. Think about that while I have a shower. I'll make myself a snack afterwards and then -

_He stops talking to kiss his lover again. Clarisse holds him tightly._

Or is your offer to make a Croque Monsieur still open?

CLARISSE (stepping away a little)

At your own risk.

JOSEPH (chuckling)

We'll talk afterwards.

_After kissing Clarisse again he leaves._

**Scene 6**

_The kitchen. Joseph puts his cutlery down._

JOSEPH

That was nice.

_Clarisse seems tense._

No really Clarisse. You'll make a fine cook.

CLARISSE

I don't want to be a cook.

JOSEPH

You never tried it because there was no need for it.

CLARISSE (a little annoyed)

I've had ample opportunity to try my luck in the castle's kitchen. I never felt like it. Now Joseph, we need to –

JOSEPH (interrupting in a playful tone)

Wouldn't you even want to cook for _me_?

CLARISSE

Joseph... Amelia worries about being a queen at age twenty-one. She would like to graduate from university, travel, learn. Even raise a family.

JOSEPH

Unfortunately she can't. The constitution says that she-

CLARISSE (interrupting)

Twenty-one _i__s_ very young and -

JOSEPH (interrupting)

_You_ became a queen on your eighteenth birthday.

CLARISSE

I was a queen consort then. And these are different times.

JOSEPH (raising his voice)

This is _your_ time. _My_ time. _Our_ time!

_He rises._

CLARISSE (uncomfortable with Joseph's reaction)

Joseph –

JOSEPH (interrupting)

We have a _relationship_ Clarisse. I _can_ get angry at you. Do you think I don't see what this will lead to? She asked you to remain a regent, didn't she? You'll discuss things with Motaz and manipulate parliament in your skilful charming way and then you'll be a regent for the next what...? Ten, _fifteen_ years? What about US?

_Clarisse rises and walks toward Joseph._

CLARISSE

That's why I wanted to talk to you first Joseph. To Amelia this is about parliament and me. She doesn't know that to me it is first and foremost about you and me.

JOSEPH

So if I say no?

_Silence._

Great!

_In a polished tone of voice he continues._

To me it is first and foremost about you and me.

_In his normal tone of voice he continues._

Hell it isn't! You just want me to be understanding! To say that you should _naturally_ support your granddaughter and SACRIFICE OUR HAPPINESS! The coronation has always been the magic moment. The moment that _you_ were free. The moment _we_ could become a _couple_.

CLARISSE

I will fight for us in parliament just as I will fight for Amelia.

JOSEPH

Parliament will not allow for _two_ traditions to be broken. If they are going to prolong your regency, they will not allow you to marry a commoner.

CLARISSE

We can be together _without_ getting married.

JOSEPH

Is that how you had pictured our future? What am I to you? A convenience that should be kept out of sight? The moment parliament says no to your request to get married they'll insist that for the country's sake your partner will have to leave.

CLARISSE

I'll make _that_ request after I made sure Amelia has more time. When they are not facing two propo-

JOSEPH (interrupting)

_After._ Not before.

_Silence._

You've already decided to grant Mia's request. How DARE you reproach _me_ for planning our future!

_He walks out, banging doors until the front door closes with a heavy thud. Clarisse drops herself in a chair._

**Scene 7**

_Night. The living room. The curtains are still open. In a corner of the room a lamp is shining. Clarisse is sitting on a sofa. She's wearing a vest and her legs are covered by a plaid. She is staring ahead. The clock behind her reads nearly half past twelve. She tilts her head when she hears footsteps. The living room door opens. Joseph quietly enters. Clarisse rises, dropping the plaid on the sofa._

JOSEPH (slurring, just as he'll do throughout the rest of the scene)

Still up?

CLARISSE

Have you been drinking?

JOSEPH

_Welcome home Joseph_. Thank you _darling_. I've had a few drinks yes. I'm a grown man; I can drink just as I please.

CLARISSE (clearing her throat)

I've been thinking about what you said. You were right. I had already made up my mind about Amelia. I apologize for that. Please believe me when I say that I was convinced that you wanted to allow her freedom as well as I.

JOSEPH

_Really?_

CLARISSE

Yes!

_She walks toward Joseph and slowly raises her hands to cup his face._

CLARISSE

I love you.

JOSEPH

You love me in your castle when no one can see us.

_He removes Clarisse's hands and walks to a cabinet to pour himself a drink._

Yes, I'm having another one.

_Silence._

You're not going to comment that? Good girl! Bottoms up!

_He finishes his drink in one drain and refills his glass. Clarisse is upset by his behaviour, but she doesn't comment it._

I realised something Clarisse. You didn't tell the whole truth.

_He takes a sip._

Some months ago, you woke up in the middle of the night. It was _before_ I had to leave. Before the time the servants rise to pamper you.

_Before Clarisse can reply, he continues._

You had a nightmare. Something about a flower girl refusing to hand you flowers cause she only wanted to give them to the young queen. If you remain a regent, you will still be the queen bee, right?

_Clarisse inhales deeply._

Right?

_Joseph takes another pull at his glass._

CLARISSE (speaking reluctantly)

I… I did have… I hadn't yet accepted that I had to step down. That is true. But it has _nothing_ to do with you and me.

JOSEPH

Bull shit! Our future is part of the problem! Stepping down from the throne. From being _Her Majesty_ to being Mrs.

_Joseph finishes his drink and bangs down his glass. Clarisse takes a step back._

No this house is _not_ a castle! But it is a bloody _mansion_! We could have a _wonderful_ normal life here. I'll cut wood, you'll cook. Just like normal people. Don't give me that look _Your Majesty_. After all these years I deserve a nice life. There's NOTHING wrong with taking care of your husband. It's as normal as giving a FUCKING BLOW JOB, but you can't bring yourself to do that either can you!

_Clarisse's cheeks colour but she remains silent._

Aren't you _controlled_! REACT!

CLARISSE

And act like you?

JOSEPH

I'm not good enough anymore? I may fulfil your every wish and warm your bed, but when it comes to _you_ being available for _me_: NADA! Say something!

CLARISSE

I prefer to talk to you when you are sober Joseph.

JOSEPH (shaking his head)

I do not. Let's try something new shall we? Sparring! I know you're not the Ice Queen people think you are. I've _had_ you.

_Joseph drops his jacket to the floor and removes his shirt in a poor imitation of a striptease. He shows Clarisse his back._

See? The imprints of your nails Clarisse.

_Joseph turns around and looks at Clarisse who stands still as a statue. He chuckles._

I think you need a drink.

_He pours her some whiskey._

When _I_'_m_ drunk, so should _you_ be, it's only fair.

_Joseph walks towards Clarisse and tries to bring the glass to her lips. She moves her head away from it._

I want to know what you really think Clarisse.

CLARISSE

I'm thinking that I have never seen you like this and that I _prefer_ to _keep_ it that way!

JOSEPH

_Yeah! _FIRE! But not enough.

_Joseph throws the drink into Clarisse's face._

CLARISSE

Merde!

_Joseph falls down to his knees and hits the floor, laughing his head off. Clarisse wipes her face with her sleeves and makes it for the door. She is stopped by Joseph, who grasps hold of her legs and drags her toward his upper body._

JOSEPH

Now that I'm on my knees, I have something to give you.

_He pulls up her flared skirt. Clarisse hits him._

JOSEPH

Hey! That's not ladylike! I just wanted to leave a hickey. You marked _me_ after all.

_Clarisse frees herself for his grasp and leaves._

A token of my affection and love!

**Scene 8**

_The living room. Morning. Clarisse is sitting at a table, stirring her tea. Joseph enters, not looking too good._

JOSEPH

Here already?

CLARISSE (cautiously but not unkind)

Good morning.

JOSEPH

I slept in a spare room, for your information. _My_ room was already occupied.

CLARISSE

_Our_ room has a huge bed. But it's up two stairs, I doubt you could have managed that in the state you were in.

_Joseph grumbles. Clarisse doesn't keep her eyes off him._

JOSEPH

You came back to cover me with a plaid.

CLARISSE (kindly)

Yes I did. Have you eaten already?

_Joseph makes a gesture to indicate he's not hungry._

JOSEPH

I woke up last night. I turned around to embrace you and I found myself lying on the floor. I remembered everything. I was rude. For that I apologize.

_He clears his throat._

About what I said last night…

_Clarisse looks at him encouragingly._

It _will_ be good for Mia if she won't have to become a queen at twenty-one.

_Clarisse smiles with relief. Joseph raises his hand to stop her from commenting._

But it's _not good_ for me to always be the runner-up.

CLARISSE

You stand second to none.

_Joseph clears his throat and checks if there's still tea in the pot. Clarisse rises to get a glass from a small cabinet._

JOSEPH

You can play housewife when it suits you can't you?

_With clenched jaws Clarisse puts down the glass in front of him._

CLARISSE

Hangover?

_Joseph picks up the glass and throws it against the door._

Joseph!

JOSEPH (pointing at the shards)

_That_ is our relationship.

CLARISSE

No!

JOSEPH

Yes.

CLARISSE

Joseph no!

JOSEPH

And that is a good summary: Joseph no. I _don_'t take first rank Clarisse. Genovia will always lead the field.

_He stands behind her and with his hands on her shoulders makes her sit down. He kisses the top of her head before taking a seat next to her._

We both envisioned our future together. I pictured us to quietly live here and I guess you pictured us to live at the castle.

_Clarisse makes an affirmative sound._

In case a miracle happens and parliament prolongs your regency _and_ allows us to get married, we would have to live at the castle.

_Joseph starts pacing._

This house would merely serve as a retreat. I don't want that Clarisse. I rather like the shadows. And can you picture how the servants would look at me?

CLARISSE

They respect you!

JOSEPH

Whether you admit it or not, I'm one of them. They won't accept it when I reach the top of the tree.

CLARISSE

That's –

JOSEPH (interrupting)

Let me finish. The other option is that your regency is prolonged and that we can't marry. No marriage, no affair. Parliament will not allow it.

CLARISSE

We'll slowly let the people get used to me having a relationship. They'll be _happy_ for me! They'll think it's _cute_ that we found each other _at our age_. Parliament won't be able to counter that.

JOSEPH

You're not the only one who knows how to manipulate people. What if parliament says no and the people are content with that? To me all that matters is whether I can live _here_ with my wife. Clarisse Romero.

CLARISSE (swallowing hard)

You want me on your conditions.

JOSEPH (sitting down next to her)

You want me on yours.

CLARISSE

We could spend every other weekend here?

JOSEPH

You are negotiating. I'm past that.

_Silence. Joseph studies Clarisse, who is staring ahead, biting her lower lip._

CLARISSE

I _could_ start a rose garden here…

_She turns to face Joseph and tries a smile. Joseph doesn't answer it._

With a few servants. _New_ servants. I could rule from here.

_Joseph taps her hand before rising._

JOSEPH

I don't _want_ servants. In ten year's time we might need someone to help us in the garden, but _not now!_

CLARISSE

I could live here with you and travel to the castle to work so you won't be bothered -

JOSEPH (interrupting)

What if parliament says _no_ to prolonging your regency? What if they prefer to have a young queen rather than an old one?

_Clarisse inhales audibly._

They won't mind if you got married then. Will you cope here Clarisse?

CLARISSE

In time I…

JOSEPH

Will. You. Cope. Here.

CLARISSE (rising and holding on to the back-rest of her chair)

No WORSE than _you_ would if we spend our married live at the castle!

JOSEPH

SEE? A chattered glass! I wish we'd had this _nice chat_ years ago! It would have spared me a lot of heartache. LEAVE!

_Clarisse stiffens. Joseph turns his back to her and walks away from her. He rests his hands against a wall and bends his head._

Leave. Please leave.

_Clarisse shakes her head and sits down. Behind a window Maurice appears. He walks in circles and then lies down._

You are still here, aren't you? Leave.

CLARISSE

And then what?

JOSEPH

I'll resign. We part.

CLARISSE

No!

JOSEPH

Yes. I want you for myself. I don't want to share you with Genovia. With duty. With pomp and circumstance.

CLARISSE (softly)

You share me now. You shared me for years. It never stopped you from loving me. How can _one_ night of drunkenness make our love meaningless to you?

JOSEPH

I've had my doubts before. About us. It took a mere smile or a wink and I went weak kneed all over again. Last night... I saw the light.

CLARISSE

When wine is in, wit is out!

JOSEPH

I learned more about us in the past eight hours than I learned in years.

CLARISSE

You _learned_ that we are both anxious about our future. That is normal!

JOSEPH

Normal people may be anxious as to what hobbies to choose after retirement. They're not upset about retirement itself. With you there are too many options. Regency yes or no. Marriage yes or no. Mansion yes or no.

CLARISSE

Don't pretend this is my problem! There are options, yes. But there _always_ were, even though we never discussed them.

JOSEPH

You could have told Mia that you couldn't do it. That you and I had plans.

CLARISSE

I want her to have a life!

JOSEPH

I WANT A LIFE AS WELL! You could have left the girl alone. Leave her in San Francisco. The Renaldi line would have come to an end, but rocks crumble to sand, what's the big deal! But no: you want to sit your precious throne!

_Maurice barks._

CLARISSE (stamping the floor)

Had she _not_ asked me, I would have stepped down, as you bloody well know!

JOSEPH

And then we would have faced the main problem: how and where do we life?

CLARISSE (crying)

Together! Joseph please!

JOSEPH

No. We went over this.

CLARISSE

Wine and wit!

_Maurice barks._

JOSEPH

I have a very realistic view of our future.

CLARISSE (wiping away her tears)

Clouded by rage, fear and self-pity!

_Maurice barks._

JOSEPH

Self-_preservation_! If things go the way I want them to, in eighteen months we'll live here. But in two years we'll be divorced because _you_ can't deal with a retired life without a staff.

CLARISSE

And that will be _my_ fault? Add a couple of servants to the mix and see what happens! I love you for heaven's sake!

JOSEPH

But not enough.

CLARISSE (crying again)

You are stubborn! I love you with all my heart! I love you despite last night. You are my _mate_.

_Silence. Joseph is moved by the sight of Clarisse and he steps toward her, but he stops himself. After briefly closing his eyes his leaves._

**Scene 9**

_The living room. Clarisse is still sitting were she sat in the previous scene, even though it's five minutes later on. There are footsteps on the stairs, accompanied by an occasional thud._

JOSEPH (of stage)

I packed your suitcases. Security has a car waiting in front of my house.

_Clarisse rises, bringing her hand to her neck._

_The front door is opened._

JOSEPH (of stage)

Bring these to the car. Her Majesty will be ready in a minute.

_Halfway Joseph's line Clarisse marches to the door. Joseph enters the living room carrying a coat. He holds it up in front of Clarisse. She furiously takes the coat to hang it over her arm._

CLARISSE

You're making a mistake! Despite what you may have gotten into your head: _I love you_. We were happy. We will find a way to be happy again.

_Joseph gestures toward the door. Clarisse sighs. _

I will wait for you Joseph.

_They leave. Off stage doors are opened and closed. A dog barks. Cars leave. Joseph enters the room. He sits down and cries. After a while he takes out the jewellery box and opens it. H__e leaves. The silence is broken by the sound of a flushing toilet._

_..._

_..._

_Author's note: So, what do you think of the story?_


End file.
